


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Q/Bond

by LadyElayne



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 Days OTP Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>30 Day Explicit OTP Challenge. Originally created by the ever sexually awesome ChasingRiver, I have taken her prompts and rearranged them a bit, It will all be clear below what I have changed. For a change, and to get these two out of my head...or make the infatuation worse; i have chosen Q and James Bond for this challenge. It will be 30 smaller fics in total that will make an over all tale of their romance.<br/>I will in no way update this daily, so it might be a month of Sundays before all 30 are complete; But I will complete this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Q/Bond

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Explicit OTP Challenge. Originally created by the ever sexually awesome ChasingRiver, I have taken her prompts and rearranged them a bit, It will all be clear below what I have changed. For a change, and to get these two out of my head...or make the infatuation worse; i have chosen Q and James Bond for this challenge. It will be 30 smaller fics in total that will make an over all tale of their romance.  
> I will in no way update this daily, so it might be a month of Sundays before all 30 are complete; But I will complete this.

This idea comes from the mind of [ChasignRiver](../users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver), to see the prompts in their original format and order, please click [here](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge). I have altered the order in which these come in my series as well as changed two of them to different prompts. I do love a beautiful man in a nice tight corset, but few can wear them so well as Sherlock and Mycroft... I doubt James Bond would work it quite positively... Q however...well I might have to consider changing it back... we shall see... I have used this first post to show the original list, and where my tales are going. I give many MANY thanks to River for her awesome ability to assist in my writers block, if you have not read her works I question your sanity :-)

 

 

**30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Q and James Bond**

_Day 1: Awkward **  
**_

_Day 2: Voyeurism  
_

_Day 3: Masturbation  
_

_Day 4:Nipple Play  
_

_Day 5: First Time  
_

_Day 6: Oral Sex  
_

_Day 7: Explaining a Kink  
_

_Day 8: Body Fluids  
_

_Day 9: Out Of Character Dress  
_

_Day 10: Explaining the Relationship to _a diaproving friend_  
_

__Day 11: Getting Caught  
_ _

__Day 12: Sensory Deprivation_ _

__Day 13: Medical Play  
_ _

__Day 14: Rimming  
_ _

__Day 15: ~~Gender Swap~~ Phone Sex  
_ _

__Day 16: Sex Toys  
_ _

__Day 17: ~~Corsets~~ Edging  
_ _

__Day 18: Dom/Sub  
_ _

__Day 19: Leather/Latex  
_ _

__Day 20: Pain/ Sensation  
_ _

__Day 21: Anal Sex  
_ _

__Day 22: Double Penetration_ _

__Day 23: Public  
_ _

__Day 24: Gags  
_ _

__Day 25: Creative Position  
_ _

__

__

The Remaining 5 will be a surprise, but I am sure you will enjoy them. Honestly, Im not entrirely certain what I plan to do after Day 25...the story will have to tell me that. _ _  
__

Inspired by of the works by[Feelslikefire](../users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire), I plan to use visual aids whenever possible, so dont be suprised if I have a few links scattered about to give you more of the image that I see when I write these two delicious men doing devious things to each other.


End file.
